Speak Now, Chrome
by chillykitty101
Summary: Songfic for Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" Chrome couldn't believe it. Mukuro-sama was getting married! But, Chrome is having doubts about the bride. Will our cute little pinapple do something? 6996 First Reborn Fic ONESHOT


**Ciao-su~ This is first Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Fic~ I loves this anime. Ehhee. Chrome~ My favorite chara~ Anyways, yeah. I don't own this, or 5996 or 1896 would be totally canon.**

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

She was_ beautiful_, Chrome had to admit that. Why Mukuro-sama was marrying her was unknown, however. Her attitude was spoiled rotten, and she was only nice around Mukuro-sama. _Is that the kind of girl he liked?_ Chrome's eyebrows furrowed. No wonder he prefered this girl.. no. He couldn't. Mukuro-sama liked her best. He's said it a million times. He likes her best..

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

As the girl snuck into the chapel, she saw Boss and his Guardians, Ken, Chikusa, Fran, and even MM. They were all here. But... Chrome didn't get an invite. _Why?_ Anyways, on the other side of the church sat the bride's family. Chrome couldn't understand them. They all were beautiful or hansome, charming and graceful. However, they're attitudes were all like the bride's, snotty and uptight. Acting like they were better than everyone. Of course, they were buttering it up on Mukuro-sama. To turn him in their favor? Chrome knew _her _Mukuro-sama wouldn't fall for a trick like that... _would he?_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Chrome heard her, yelling at Kyoko Sasagawa, one of her bridesmaids, for something the eyepatched girl didn't understand. Why you yell at someone like that? Much less someone as nice and helpful as Kyoko? Chrome peeked into the room. The bride, Miyaka, was scowling through all her heavy makeup, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean _the rings were lost?" _Mikyaka screeched, making Chrome flinch and back away from the door. She was scary, Chrome finalized. Why was Mukuro-sama marrying _her?_ She... she, Chrome, would make a much better bride from Mukuro-sama... wait, what was she_ thinking_?

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say  
_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"_

Chrome remember when she and Mukuro-sama first met. He told him he needed her. The first time someone needed her. _Her._ What's with that wedding then? Did he need someone else instead, Miyaka? Was she not enough to satisfy him? Wait, no, Chrome shook her head, _no_, she didn't have the authority to question Mukuro-sama. Still, she wondered if she should do something about the tightening of her chest, her heart, when she pictured Mukuro-sama and Miyaka together.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Chrome didn't believe it at first, when she didn't get a wedding invitation. Mukuro-sama hadn't invited her? Didn't he care about her? _Enough to invite her to his wedding? _Soon, though, she found out from Haru and Kyoko that it was Miyaka who issued all the invites. Chrome still couldn't understand it, however. Why didn't Miyaka want her at the wedding? What would _she_ do? Chrome thought hard again.. She might have _something_ to say, on one hand.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me,_  
_You wish it was me,_  
_Don't you?_

Chrome watched from the back, as Miyaka practically catwalked down the aisle, long blond hair pulled up into a tall bun on the top of her head, blue eyes gleaming seductively. Her quite revealing bridal dress was dragging behind her. Chrome blinked_. Were those dresses allowed at weddings?_ It seemed quite indecent... _Nevermind._ Mukuro-sama was watching her, though there was a glint in his eye that Chrome couldn't indentify. Love? No... something else. Suddenly, he was staring at _her_. Chrome panicked, hiding near the doorway curtain quickly. She didn't see, but Mukuro smiled slightly at this, before slowly tearing his gaze away to his "bride-to-be".

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now"._  
_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_Your time is running out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now"._

Chrome slid down outside the doors. _Why was she here? _Miyaka didn't invite her to her wedding. Why was she... oh yes. Mukuro-sama. She came for Mukuro-sama. Why? Chrome never felt something like this before. Devotion? Loyalty? No.. not those.. was it... _love...? _The girl's eyes widened. It was love, wasn't it? She was in love with Mukuro-sama... which means.. she had to stop this wedding. Quick. She opened the doors quietly again.

_Oh, la, la_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Say a single vow_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

Chrome looked forward, stepping into the church hesitantly. Was she seriously doing this? Her eye hardened with determination. Yes. _She loved Mukuro-sama._ No way she was letting him marry another, not as long as she was still running on these illusionary organs.

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._  
_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone is surprised. Who was this girl? Mukuro, however, was _pleasently _surprised. Kufufu, so his dear Chrome did come. He had been 50% leaning towards this outcome. The other result was him getting commited and married. Which in his mind, probably wasn't good unless with Chrome. His "bride" had _forced _him, someway or another. It was probably that event at the bar last week. He was_ extremely _drunk, and couldn't remember what exactly happened. When he was drunk, it certainly didn't seem like it. Next thing he knew, this _Miyaka _was going on about a _wedding_. He had been confused. Well, he was planning on running away anyways. Run-away Groom. Kufufufu.

Chrome, standing in front of all these people, was visibly nervous. She gathered herself before quietly but firmly saying,

**_"I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_**

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now_"

Mukuro dragged Chrome out of the church, Miyaka screaming at them from the alter, the priest simply frozen in shock.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry, Mukuro-sama. It's just- you see- um- I couldn't stop- and- _er!"_ Chrome stuttered. She totally shouldn't have done that! Mukuro-sama must be totally mad at her...

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro seemed to disagree. "On the contrary, my dear Chrome, I must thank you. I was hoping to get out of this wedding."

Chrome gaped, "h-huh? You- _what?" _She asked.

"I never really agreed to this." Mukuro sighed, and pulled at the collar of his dress shirt, "Come, Chrome. We are going now." And he started walking away.

Chrome snapped out of her shock, saddened by this words a bit. So, he didn't love her in return. He just wanted out of his 'wedding'...

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." She said, turning to follow him.

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._  
_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_  
_So glad you were around_  
_When they said, "Speak now"._

Mukuro turned around, laying his lips on Chrome's softly, without warning. Chrome blushed brightly, caught off guard.

"Thank You, Chrome." The pinapple haired man whispered into her ear.

Chrome just nodded, heart light and beating loudly, _fast. _A smile slowly carved onto her face as she took Mukuro's hand, squeezing tightly. Her smile grew when he squeezed gently back.

* * *

**Squee! Done.**


End file.
